I Want It BAD!
by mooopower
Summary: Hisoka has a rubber band...Tsuzuki wants it. Rated for a bad word or two.


A:N/ Yes I have revised this story! When I wrote this back then in the days I couldn't write that well and I don't know if this will be much better but not much is going to change. I do not own any of the Characters in this story or Descendants of Darkness. If I did…I would make Hisoka and Tsuzuki do something romantic like kiss.

**I want it Bad!**

It was a beautiful day at the ministry, a clear blue sky and the cherry blossoms were falling and floating around in the comfortable breeze. Too bad Hisoka and Tsuzuki were confined to their desks today. So far the only highlight of the day was Watari blowing up the lab, and that seemed to happen a lot. So there the two sat, no paper work, no nothing. Hisoka sighed and rested his head on his arms lying on the desk, Tsuzuki was in a chair at his own desk just behind him.

"You'd think there would be paperwork or something, god knows Tatsumi loves handing it out." Hisoka muttered from his desk. He could just picture the man's evil smile as he handed out a stack of papers. He shuddered slightly. He stiffened and groaned as Tsuzuki put an arm around his shoulders.

"Cheer up Hisoka! I'd rather be bored all day than have to fill out forms all day. Maybe we could sneak out….Oh! We could go have some tea and lots of cake!" Hisoka sat up and shrugged the arm off before he pushed Tsuzuki's chair away from him.

"You know we have to stay here baka, if something does come up and were not here what do you think Tatsumi will do?" Tsuzuki's face fell and his eyes watered up.

"You don't have to be so mean Hisoka I was just trying to be nice." His younger partner just huffed and grabbed the rubber band that had been abandoned on his desk. He put it around his index and middle finger and stretched it, yup he was so damn bored. An amusing idea came to his head and the edges of his lips twitched slightly, a mischievous smile indeed. He put the rubber band around his pencil stretched it out and pointed at Tsuzuki's head. Tsuzuki of course, had his back turned and his head on his desk, a little upset about Hisoka's insult earlier.

'Perfect.' Were the kids only thought. With a look of pure concentration on his face and his tongue slightly sticking out, Hisoka prepared to fire the ammunition. His plan, however, backfired tremendously. Instead of the rubber band smacking his partner in the head, he had only succeeded in having the rubber band smack him right between the eyes.

"Dammit!" The sudden outburst caused Tsuzuki to turn around and tilt his head curiously to the side. Hisoka's forehead had turned a little red and his right hand came up to cover the area.

"What happened Hisoka?" Said kid didn't respond. He just coughed and put on a scowl as he attempted to gather the dignity he had just lost, before his partner could put two and two together. He turned back to his desk and muttered the word idiot as he pretended to be busy and organize his desk. Tsuzuki however, had spotted the offending piece of rubber under Hisoka's desk. With nothing else to do he got on his hands and knees and crawled under the desk, accidentally bumping into Hisoka's leg. A growl emitted from his throat and he pushed his chair out to get a better view at Tsuzuki while he yelled at him.

"Get out from under my desk what are you doing you idiot!" Tsuzuki grabbed the rubber band and held it up for Hisoka to see.

"This was under your desk." Hisoka's left eye twitched as he saw Tsuzuki holding his only means of entertainment, even if it had smacked him in the face. He held his left hand out.

"Give it." Tsuzuki seemed to be thinking for a minute before a childish smile came to his face.

"You gotta catch me first 'Soka!" Said green-eyed teen slightly blushed at his nickname but also scowled as his partner got up and ran down the hall.

'How childish, I don't need this. All he wants is attention and if I give it to him I'll never hear the end of it.' Hisoka sat down at his desk. Tsuzuki, knowing Hisoka would never act so childish, had hidden in a cubicle just down the hall. He almost squealed in excitement as his plan came into motion. He placed the rubber band around his wrist and got on his belly. He slooowly belly crawled down the hall close to Hisoka, it was quite a site to see. Once in "range" he slipped it around his finger and flung it at Hisoka's desk! He could see Hisoka tense, but almost cried as Hisoka put the rubber band in his pocket as he smirked. His plan had backfired! Or had it? A visible light bulb appeared above his head as be crawled down the hallway, unseen by Hisoka. He suddenly rolled across one cubicle and back to under his own desk. He spotted the rubber band half hanging out of Hisoka's right jean pocket, it was practically calling him! He once again belly crawled towards Hisoka and reached his hand out, he had it! He mentally cheered as his hand had latched onto the rubber band. He slightly tugged on it but it wouldn't budge. So he tried again, and again.

Hisoka stiffened and closed his eyes as he felt the tugging at his jean pocket. Before he could turn around Tsuzuki had turned the corner with his hand holding the rubber bad high above his head holding it like some kind of trophy and laughing like a mad man.

'Oh no you don't!' Was Hisoka's thought before he stood up and quickly ran after him. Tsuzuki looked behind him as he heard footsteps and shrieked as Hisoka tackled him to the ground. Hisoka quickly snatched the rubber band for himself and smirked as he held it up and turned around walking back towards his desk taking the entertainment with him! Tsuzuki glared at his back and quickly lunged at Hisoka's legs.

"ACK!" Hisoka yelled as Tsuzuki successfully sent him to the floor. Seeing his opportunity Tsuzuki made a grab for it but Hisoka still had a grip on it! With Tsuzuki straddling him Hisoka had no way of getting up for the man was larger than he was and heavier. That lightbulb appeared in Tsuzuki's mind as he forced himself to let go of the rubber band for a short while, and his fingers made contact with Hisoka's ribs. He began tickling him and Hisoka had no choice but to let go as he started laughing. Tsuzuki grabbed the rubber band and made a mad dash down the hall, as he turned a corner he slipped and crashed into a desk forcing it to knock over and then knock the one next to it over, as well as all the office supplies and papers on them. He got back up and tried to make another run for it, but he bumped into Tatsumi who had teleported into the hallway to see what all the noise was. He raised his eyebrows as he watched Tsuzuki pant with a lone rubber band in his hand.

"Tsuzuki just what are you doing?"

"Hisoka…(pant)…rubber.. AHHHHH!" Tsuzuki screamed as Hioska tackled him to the ground in front of Tatsumi.

"GIVE ME MY RUBBER BAND BACK!" He demanded. Tatsumi sighed, he should've known. He wisely chose to walk back to his office to get something for a migrane he felt coming on. Hisoka and Tsuzuki continued to go at it until Hisoka bit down on Tsuzuki's arm…hard. Tsuzuki screamed and tugged to get his arm back. A couple of head poked out from the cubicles down the hall and the sight left them a little scared for their well being. So they briskly walked even further down the hall and took a coffee break. Tsuzuki flung Hisoka into a wall and nursed his damaged arm. His eyes widened as he noticed the rubber band was missing from both his hands. He looked over to Hisoka who sat on the ground with a smirk on his face as he held the rubber band in front of his face.

"Nooooo!" He yelled and grabbed the rubber band again. Both were pulling at it, neither of them refused to back down!

*Snap*

Alas the rubber bands life was cut short as it finally snapped from the abuse. Tsuzuki held the piece of rubber up to his face and he started to tear up and he sniffled.

"Wahhhh Hisoka you killed it!" Hisoka just growled and glared before punching Tsuzuki's head.

"Good job Baka it's you fault.!"

Back in his office Tatsumi laid his head on his desk with an ice pack on it. He sighed.

"What am I going to do with them."

END!

Ok so it may not have been better than the first one but I felt better about it. If you want to leave a review I would certainly appreciate it. It was kind of funny writing this, when word was correcting my spelling and it came to Hisoka's name it put Hookah down as one of the options, I had a little chuckle with that.


End file.
